Arranged To Be Mine, Only Mine
by Keira14
Summary: Life was going on perfectly for Ichigo and Rukia, when all of a sudden a discovery of a single document ruins their lives. Will they survive this mess made by the meddling of certain people or will they hate each other more than ever-AU university-
1. Rukia

**DISCLAIMER; All rights reserved for Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>"Is that all?" the shopkeeper asked.<p>

"Yes, that's all" I replied standing in a shop few streets away from my apartment.

"You must be new here? I haven't seen you in our neighborhood before" was the next question asked

_What is with this man and his questions!_ I thought to myself

I stared at the man wearing a green coat with the border having white stripes sporting a hat that covered his dirty blonde hair, he looked young but the hat covered his gray eyes that seemed to be amused by everything.

"yes I am new here, I just moved here recently" I answered watching him curiously.

"Well than welcome to Karakura Town, Kisuke Urahara at your service." He said removing his hat and slightly bowing to me.

I resisted rolling my eyes at his display and instead I said "Thanks, I am Rukia Kuchiki." I stuck my hand out and he shook it while asking "Kuchiki? Are you sure? And you say you haven't been here before?"

"Yes, I am pretty sure I know my name" I said "I used to visit Karakura every year when I was young, now that I have moved here I am technically new."

"Alright" he said "I won't take more of your time. If you ever need something just let me know."

I nodded, grabbing my stuff and heading for the door which rang when I made my way out

* * *

><p>As the girl turned the corner and disappeared out of sight the shopkeeper picked the receiver of the telephone on the counter and dialed a number very familiar to him, he waited for the other end to answer.<p>

"Hello?"

"It's me"

"Yeah I figured…..what's up?"

"You are not gonna believe what I am about to tell you…."

mmmm

Rukia walked down the street to her apartment her hands in the pockets of her navy blue hoodie, the stuff she brought in her pockets. She pulled her hood over her head and saw people staring at her and walking faster when crossing her.

_Maybe they think I am an emo kid _I thought chuckling to myself. Karakura was a small town and people had the time to enjoy what they were doing here unlike Tokyo where in that fast life nobody even looked at a person twice. I prefer it that way though, I hope there are no more curious characters here like the shopkeeper that I had the misfortune to meet.

I reached a building which was going to be my home from now on, the elevators dinged when they reached the second floor. I unlocked the door to my apartment and switched on the lights taking in my surroundings, half a dozen boxes lined the wall of the living room one was open and its contents lying on the couch. I groaned inwardly, I hate messy houses and boy will I be glad when my home was completely organized. I removed my hoodie and threw it on the couch, heading for the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee while the water boiled I sat cross legged on the kitchen counter and reached for my memo pad a few feet away from me.

I checked of the grocery items I had purchased and saw that the list of stuff to do today had been accomplished, finishing the things and ticking them off was the reason I made lists.

I flipped to a new page and wrote down 'finish unpacking' and 'prepare for college'.

I got up and poured myself the coffee and walked to the living room in hopes to get something done today. I started unpacking a carton with the books and stationary that I needed for college. I removed the catalogue that read SEIREITEI UNIVERSITY on its glossy page displaying a medieval palace turned university with cherry blossom trees in bloom. The reason I had come to Karakura was for this university which was almost bigger than this town with its population mostly students and people who lived here their whole lives. I had wanted to pursue a career in Art Sciences since forever and after convincing my dad, here I was in one of the world's most renounced universities. There were so many future careers to choose from and they were not even interconnected, ranging from medicine to martial arts. See no connection!

This was one of my reasons for coming here. Well the other was that I wanted an independent life away from all the Kuchiki protocols I have known in my life. No bodyguards, no nobility crap and no possessive dads. Don't get me wrong I love my dad it's just that he's so overprotective it just irritates me to no end.

Standing up I stretched my arms over my head and looked at the time it was half past 8. I decided to stretch my stiffened limbs so I grabbed my hoodie, put it on and was out in the pleasant night of the town I have known all my life.

I walked down the street where a shop's display caught my eye. As I was making my way there I heard someone say behind me "I am not ignoring your calls Senna….. Look Senna, you and I are done, I already told you that….No you don't, you barely know me"

He hung up the phone and turned towards me adjusting his beanie even without looking at his face I could say that this guy was hot even with the sunglasses he had on and the beanie that covered his hair completely.

_What kind of an idiot wear such a getup at night?...unless he is blind!_

He walked up to a girl waiting for him who was behind me, she was wearing a plaid skirt and had this top which...ahem... revealed a bit too much, she was pretty in a bitchy cheerleader sorta way.

"Ok sweetie let's go" he told her "Ok" she said happily and gave him a peck on the cheek.

_Ugh I hated playboys no matter how cute they were._

I turned my attention back to the display at the shop's window and was shocked that I hadn't noticed.

"OH MY GAWD!" I squealed like an idiot, when it comes to chappy the rabbit I forget all the dignity I have and act like an idiot which I always regret later "this is the latest plushie!" I continued squealing and was about to run in the store and buy it no matter the cost….but I heard behind me someone saying something that I am quite sensitive about.

"haha! Look at that short kid squealing about a white-god-knows-what-it-is plushie!"

I whirled around to see that it was the stupid girl who was with the hot playboy speaking of which was nowhere in sight.

I marched up to her and raised my head how much I could and glared at the girl"Listen you bitch! Who the heck are you calling a kid? And its name is chappy the rabbit not whatever F'd up thing you just said!"

She looked at me for a minute before she burst into more hysterical giggles.

_What a retard_ I thought

The people walking around were starting to stare at the commotion going on but I couldn't care less that the people were watching nor that this was highly inappropriate behavior for a Kuchiki.

I raised my hand to slap this weirdo when suddenly I found my wrist being caught from behind me.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" a voice said from behind me.

_That does it!_

I turned around and tried jerking my hand from his iron grip, I looked up and glared at the sun glasses dude and was about to give him a piece of my mind but he suddenly gasped and dropped my hand like it was on fire without another word he grabbed the girl's arm and yanked her away and out of sight.

_Coward _I thought and let a smile break upon my face. When the opponent leaves the battle field you are the obvious victor. Smirking to myself I went in the shop and minutes later was out with the prize in the bag.

I started walking to the apartment when suddenly I crashed into somebody and the result was me falling on my butt. "OH MY GOD! I am soo sorry" the man yelled. He helped me up and was apologizing over and over again. I looked up to see that it was a middle aged man with black hair and wheatish skin having a few scattered hair as a beard. Something about him I couldn't place, he seemed familiar. "It's all right, really" I said "I am not hurt".

Suddenly the man gasped and said "Rukia dear is that you?" the man asked who had started to look very familiar"Mr. Kurosaki? "I said cautiously.

"Oh it is you" he said and brought me in a bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked when he released me.

He laughed and said "well I do live here"

"Of course how stupid of me." I said smiling sheepishly

"Oh Rukia we have so much to talk about but I am in a hurry right now. How about you come over to my house for dinner tomorrow?" he asked

Mr. Kurosaki had always been like a second father to me so I said what a polite person would say who also happened to be in a good mood.

"I would love to" I replied cheerfully. "That's great" he said "I better get going and it was great meeting you. See ya tomorrow" he said with a wave and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Ichigo

**Disclaimer- All rights reserved for Kubo**

* * *

><p>"Do you love me Ichigo?"<p>

"Baka, Why else would I have married you?"

She looked up at me through her veil, her deep violet eyes shining. I could get lost in them if I looked at them forever and if given the choice I would. I dropped my head down to meet her lips a second before she sighed and said "that is true" I kissed her in a slow manner and pulled her head on my chest tightening my hold on her, kissing her hair and smelling her lavender and vanilla scent "I love you." I said softly.

I sat up abruptly taking in deep breaths, gasping for air. I blinked and tried to focus on where I was which happened to be my room and not any other place.

_Damn not that stupid dream again_

I clutched my hair and let out a groan. _The dream, the stupid dream what does it mean? _The room had been so beautiful with the white bed and violet drapes over it, so justly arranged for a wedding night,_ my wedding night._ I don't know who the girl was all I ever saw in my dream was her in a beautiful white gown with those gorgeous pair of violets. This dream had been haunting me for the past 6 months of my 22 year old life. Deep down I felt an ache to hold that girl in my arms, I loved her so much. Don't ask me how someone can fall in love over a bizarre girl in a bogus dream. I just had.

I glanced at the time and jumped out of the bed swearing profusely.

_Shit! Gonna be late again! Why didn't dad or yuzu wake me up?_ Oh yeah obviously dumbass, cause I don't live in our house anymore.

Cursing myself I jumped in the shower got dressed up in a pair of jeans with a black T shirt sporting a red jacket on grabbing my back pack I dashed out grabbing the keys to slaying moon deciding on eating breakfast later. I skidded to a stop and hopped of my bike running through the halls of Seireitei University, ignoring the looks and the giggling I was getting and skidding to yet another hault in front of Biochemistry. I opened the door and walked in cautiously noticing our professor not yet here, I went to sit with my friends.

"Late again, kurosaki?" my best friend asked. "Shut up, Jaegerjaquez" I replied "besides you are the one to talk."

"Actually Kurosaki he is comparatively punctual than you ever are or as a matter of fact ever will be" Toshiro said. At this both Shuhei and Izuru guffawed, which was cut in with Rangiku saying "Aww relax Ichigo don't get so worked up. We all know how you wanna be an awesome doctor."

"Which you have no right to say, Matsumoto" came a voice from the front of the class "since you just can't seem to decide what it is you want to do with your future"

"Aww no fair Mr. Ukitake." Whined Rangiku "changing your subjects a few times doesn't mean anything."

"Few times yes I understand. But not 6 times Matsumoto." Ukitake answered.

The whole class laughed at this while rangiku pouted. "As for you Ichigo, I want to see you after class" ukitake said. "How did yo-"

"Yes, I know everything you do Ichigo." Ukitake said. Ichigo bit back a remark though he was rash he truly respected his teachers and stopped himself from saying anything further.

"So let's get on with our class…." He said and turned to the board.

A piece of paper came flying on Ichigo's desk causing him to turn and give Grimmjow a look, in return to which he gave the 'read it' look. Rolling my eyes I opened it to see that it said 'look at Shuhei' wondering why that jackass just couldn't have pointed to Shuhei instead of throwing a note. I looked at Shuhei to see him drool over Rangiku his eyes all glazed over.

Smirking, I whispered "Shuhei!" After a few more whispers he looked at me still in a trance. I wiggled my eyebrows at Rangiku and he turned beet red. Grimmjow looked like he was about to burst out laughing when suddenly "What is going on here?" Ukitake asked Grimmjow, in response he burst out laughing "well may I ask what is so funny?"

"Ichigo?" he asked turning towards me "What? I didn't even say anything how can u tell me he's laughing because of me and not of Shuhei" I asked irritated. "I will repeat what I said before about knowing you and besides you just admitted it yourself that Shuhei is involved" he said turning towards him next. "come on prof, you should've guessed by now that the usual drooling-over-Rangiku-by- a- student happened, just this time the culprit was Shuhei." Said Izuru, causing Shuhei to give him a you-are-so-dead look to which Izuru have him a try-me look.

"Aww you guys!" Rangiku said putting a hand on her chest "I am so gonna tell Gin about this."

Was she joking or was she serious about that? I wondered. Shuhei also had a similar face. "Uh…. you don't have to tell Ichimaru anything" said Shuhei clearly nervous about what that guy might do if he finds him hitting on his girlfriend.

"Ok that's enough." Ukitake said "let's get back to the topic at hand….."

And so it went on

"So prof what did you wanna see me about?" I asked Ukitake after class

"Need I remind you that you were late to class for the fifth time this 2 weeks?" I groaned "I have told you this before but I will say it again Prof It's difficult for me to wake up in the morning, and since my family is not there to wake me I find it difficult.

"Well I have told you this before too Ichigo that you are an excellent student whose performance could be severely affected by this." Ukitake said worriedly shaking his head

"Alright, alright" I mumbled shuffling my feet and ready to walk out for lunch, pretty sure my so called friends had left without me.

"Ok then" he said smiling "how about you take a seat Ichigo?"

"Ok…." I said narrowing my eyes in suspicion at the smiling teacher _what was this about?_

"As you already know that there are five years to compete in Seireitei University which consists of the junior batch of 3 years and the senior batch of 2 years, and you happen to be in your fourth year" he said ignoring my narrowed eyes "but this year we face a problem with our staff, a staff member who was the literature professor has left due to his transfer and we cannot find a substitute in this short amount of time as this was all too sudden and our freshman will be joining us in two days' time. So everyone has decided for letting you be the professor this time until we find a new teacher." I gaped at him _this has to be a joke right? _Regardless of my expression he continued "since you happen to be among the best in the seniors and since you clearly deserve some punishment this has been finalized." He finished his speech and looked at me no trace of a smile, just calm and composed.

"bu- but" I sputtered "you are serious?"

"Dead serious"

"I can't teach!" I nearly yelled "you sure can learn fast though, and this is not an offer this is an order" he said still calm "and on the bright side you don't have to do part time anymore, because you have a good salary here."

_Bright side? BRIGHT SIDE? I couldn't care less about the money_

"Why don't you tell Toshiro to do this? He's a genius for god's sake" I asked standing up now my hands on his table.

Mr. Ukitake began collecting his things and turned towards the door "I did ask him before you but I let him go because he said among the new first years his girlfriend was coming to."

_Toshiro has a girlfriend? Since when?_

What he said just dawned on me "you mean-"I started

"Yes Ichigo, no dating the first years, your students" with this he was gone.

And I slumped back on my seat waiting for myself to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable, how could he do this me?" I muttered downing the shot and slamming the cup on the bar counter.<p>

"He already did it to you." Pointed out Grimmjow with his elbows on the counter his back facing the bar. I shot him a dirty look which he didn't even see as he winked at a redhead across the bar who giggled in response.

"On the bright side Kurosaki, you being the flirt you are can get to know your female students better." Grimmjow said still watching the girl who was dancing in this really suggestive way pausing once in a while to look at Grimmjow.

"I am not allowed to date my students." I mumbled my face in my hands now

Grimmjow suddenly turned towards me and said "what?"

"I AM NOT ALLOWED TO DATE MY STUDENTS!" I yelled in his face causing the people around me to stare.

"I know what you said the first time I just wanted to make you repeat it" he said "MAN! This is priceless." He was clutching his sides and laughing so hard.

My hand reached out to smack his laughing head when my phone started ringing, I paused in my attack and flipped open my phone to see who was calling, I groaned seeing the name displayed and was about to ignore the call when Grimmjow stopped his laughing to look at my phone.

"Looks like Senna does not like your to-get-a-break dating plan. Huh?"

"Shut up" I said and shoved the phone back in my pocket. I downed the last shot and got up "I have to be somewhere. Later" I said to a Grimmjow who had also gotten up to pursue the redhead "later" he said and was gone.

I walked out of the bar and made my way over to my bike _slaying moon _which was a black beauty I had bought after some hard work. I put the helmet on and gunned the engine feeling calmer as I sped through the night. I stopped at my destination where a girl with green hair was waiting for me dressed in a plaid skirt and a perky red top that had a deep neck revealing her assets.

"Hey Nel" I said "hey Ichigo!" she said jumping up and down "where are we going?" I asked. Nel was a girl I had known for a long time as a friend, she had asked me out and here I was trying to see if things would work out in the future, as if it would but it doesn't hurt to play around. she did have a bit of an attitude but she never showed it to me.

"To this really great place I want you to see." She replied "I'll lead the way"

"Ok….ready to go?"

"Ya" she replied enthusiastically, I offered her a helmet but she said something about it ruining her hair. I shrugged and put on my helmet, she sat behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

_Ugh! I hated it when girls did that_

I gunned the engine and reached our destination 30 minutes later, as we had spent the last half hour trying to get the directions right. For someone who thought the place was great, she sure forgot about it fast.

As I slowed down my bike my phone started buzzing, I parked my bike and Nel hopped off

"Hey I have to take this call. Why don't you wait for a few seconds I will be right back."

"Hmmm….ya ok" she said as she checked out her reflection in a mirror thingy in her purse.

Rolling my eyes I took out my cell phone and checked the caller and groaned, _well let's get this over with._

"Ichigo! Why are you ignoring my calls?" whined a voice. I held my phone away from my ear and countered "I am not ignoring your calls Senna."

"But where have you been? I miss you" she whined again. How I had put up with her for a week was a mystery to me, sure she had all the curves in the right places but her intelligence was below that of a grade schooler's.

"Look Senna, you and I are done, I already told you that."

"No!" she yelled this time "I love you!" I winced and stared at the phone. Was there such a thing as love?

I put the phone back to my ear "No you don't, you barely know me."

"But-"before she could complete her sentence I ended the call.

I sighed and adjusted my beanie to check if it still covered my hair, even if I did look ridiculous wearing sunglasses at night, I didn't care. This was necessary as my hair was a signal for anyone who knew me and I did tend to get into a fights a lot and also a precaution from all the girls that I had broken up with.

I walked up to Nel who had just then snapped her mirror thingy and smiled at me "Ok sweetie let's go" I said.

"Ok" she replied giving me a peck on my cheek.

Just then I heard someone squealing, in an-oh-my-gawd kind of way. I turned to see someone in a hoodie squealing in front of shop.

Nel next to me burst into fits of laughter "haha! Look at that short kid squealing about a white-god-knows-what-it-is plushie!

Apparently the kid didn't like that and she marched up to Nel, standing in front of me, her back towards me. I leaned back on the wall to watch the drama.

"Listen you bitch! Who the heck are you calling a kid? And its name is chappy the rabbit not whatever F'd up thing you just said!"

Woah! That's a dirty mouth for a kid. And I suddenly realized that the voice of the kid was that of a girl's.

To this Nel burst into another set of giggles. By now people had started to gather to see what the commotion was. Looks like I had to end this and just then the girl started to raise her hand to hit Nel.

I took a step forward and caught her surprisingly delicate wrist "what the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked.

The girl whirled around to face me and suddenly I felt like someone had punched me, the air had been sucked out of my lungs. All I saw was the violet orbs looking at me.

_Violet_

The eyes that I saw every night.

I gasped and dropped her hand. My mind wanted to look at her again but my body betrayed my feelings. I grabbed Nel's hand and dragged her away.

After putting some distance between me and the girl, I let go of Nel's hand.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" she asked "did you know that girl?"

"ya I am alright" I said pulling the beanie of my head and running a hand through my hair "no I don't know her."

Before Nel could respond I told her "Nel, can we do this some other time, I just remembered I have to help out my dad with something." I lied, the truth was I just wanted to go home, my mind couldn't process anything after seeing those damn eyes.

She pouted and reached for my arm" but I was really looking forward to it."

I took a step back "I know, I am sorry, let me get a rain check on this." And right on cue my phone rang.

I showed her the display that read "dad".

She nodded and suddenly smiled behind me "oh look! I just spotted my friend in the shop there." She said pointing to a shop. "I will get you on your rain check later then."

She waved goodbye and disappeared.

I answered my phone and immediately held it an arm's length and still I heard "Ichigooooooo….. its daddy!."

I put my phone to my ear and said "I know old man. What is it? I am busy right now."

"Ok then, tomorrow you have to have dinner at our place."

"Why?"

"Cause I invited someone special" he said snickering "you better be there, Yuzu is cooking a banquet and you wouldn't want to break her heart now would you?"

"Dad who is-"

I stopped as the line went dead, I stared at my phone wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>A big Thanks to those who reviewed and started following my story.<strong>

**So continue reviewing :)**

**XOXO**


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer- All rights reserved for Kubo**

* * *

><p>Alright I will admit it I was a bit nervous I thought as I stood in front of a house I had known my whole life, the word KUROSAKI written on a plaque on the door.<p>

_I am going to meet Ichigo after so many years. _I thought

_ I wonder how he looks.. Does he sometimes think about me the way I do?_

I looked down at my navy blue knee length dress and smoothed it even though it had no wrinkles on it, I ran my fingers through my hair and without further ado rang the bell.

I waited for a couple of seconds and heard the lock click as the door was opened by a girl in her teens with raven hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing faded jeans and a black T-shirt. She smiled at me and said "Hello Rukia" opening the door wider and inviting me in "Welcome" she said

"Hey Karin" I replied smiling at her, I knew she wasn't the type that hugged or cried so I played along. I walked in to find myself crushed by none other than Kurosaki Isshin.

"MY THIRD DAUGHTER IS BAAAACK!" he yelled "Oh Rukia, I have missed you sooo much" he cried

"Good to see you again too " I managed as his hold on me loosened a bit.

"Jeez dad you are killing her" said Karin from behind me "and did you like apparate here?" she asked

Isshin pulled back and looked at me, his hands on my shoulders "You look just as amazing and beautiful as Hisana" he said smiling.

This I had been hearing my whole life.

They led me to the living room where I saw Yuzu enter wearing an apron her brown hair secured under a hairnet, her eyes widened as she ran towards me with a "Rukia!" and hugged me. I let out a laugh and hugged her back "Good to see you to Yuzu."

"How have you been Rukia?" she asked as we all settled on the couch

"I have been well. How are all of you?"

"We are all great!" yuzu replied in her chirpy voice

"So Rukia, what brings you back to Karakura?" asked

"I am here for studying at Seireitei like half of this town's population"

"Ahh!" he said "Where are you staying? You are welcome to stay here if you want to"

"I rented out an apartment near SU itself, thank you for your offer though" I said smiling "I have stayed here half my life anyways"

"Yes, I remember" he said chuckling "you used to always scare Ichigo at your sleepovers and that idiot sat and cried the whole time"

"Ya, I bet he is still a baby" I replied a smug tone in my voice as I recalled him acting tough all the time and then crying when he used to get scared.

"You better hold that thought till you see him Rukia" replied Karin with a smirk "Ichigo might still be an ass but he has changed in _many _ways."

I frowned at this, Yuzu looked up at the clock and said "Speaking of Ichigo, he should have been here by now"

"Forgive the lateness of my delinquent son Rukia" said apologetically.

I waved my hand at this, his phone started ringing and he saw the screen and said to me "I need to take this, I will be right back" he got up and disappeared through the door

Yuzu got up and said" I need to finish dinner, Karin why don't you show Rukia around I bet she might have forgotten some things."

I remembered every single thing here from the slightly cracked corner of the side table to the burnt silk shawl in the attic that Ichigo and I had burnt in an accident. I didn't want to hurt yuzu so I said" let Karin be, I can look around"

"Alright then" she said "I hope you like chicken cause that's the main course tonight"

I assured her I loved it and she walked off to the kitchen and Karin stretched on the couch with a sports magazine in her hand.

I looked around and confirmed my beliefs about knowing everything here but next to the staircase I found a framed photograph that caught my eye.

It consisted of the two families, Kuchiki and Kurosaki. Dad stood leftmost and had an arm around an identical me, _mom_. He had his arm around her waist both of them smiling, technically only mom smiled, dad had a ghost of a smile but one could see that he was happy. To mom's right was a smiling brunette with a black haired baby in her arms, Masaki Kurosaki and next to her was Isshin with a brown haired baby in his arms. In front of mom and Masaki Kurosaki stood a tiny me with sparkling blue eyes and hair in a pony at the top of my head. Next to me stood Ichigo with his one arm stuck in a victory pose and the other around my shoulders, his orange hair were short and spiky. We were both grinning a wide grin, showing a missing tooth in my mouth and a bandaid on Ichigo's forehead.

I didn't remember when this picture was taken but I could guess it was after yuzu and Karin were born. I reached forward to touch it when I heard the front door open and a voice I assumed to be the carrot top yelled" I am home" in a manly voice.

_Woah! Maybe he isn't this grinning kid anymore _I thought glancing back at the photo

Then I heard the clinking of a glass and an exasperated yuzu yelling at him that he was late and something about not touching the juice. I guess he ignored her as I heard his footsteps come towards me with yuzu still yelling.

"Dad" he yelled again in that manly voice of his "I hope the special person you invited today is not some**-**"he stopped mid-sentence as he walked in and saw me.

I almost gasped as I realized Karin was right Ichigo had changed, _a lot_. He was tall, very tall. He wore a pair of black ripped jeans and a dark green shirt with his sleeves pulled up almost to his elbows, which revealed his muscular forearms. His hair was slightly longer but his spiky hair remained the same, he wore a scowl on his face which made him look all the hotter. Just looking at him I felt my face grow hot.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked staring at me, taking a gulp of the juice in his hands.

I took a deep breath and pushed the hair that had fallen over my eyes and was about to answer when Ichigo spat all the juice he had been drinking causing Yuzu who was behind him to yell "Ichigo!"

Even Karin went all "eww Ichigo!"

But he ignored both of them and pointed a finger at me while stuttering "you-you-what_ are you freaking doing here?" _he nearly yelled "Are you some kind of sick stalker?"

"I don't know what you-" I stopped as I realized I _had_ seen him earlier.

He was that idiot with that green haired bitch yesterday, who had been wearing that beanie and sunglasses.

"You are that playboy who was with that girl yesterday weren't you?" I asked pointing my own finger at him.

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when walked in from behind and said "Now, now you two have already met?

Ichigo shot me a glare and looked at his dad and said "yeah, I saw this stranger yesterday. I bet she has been stalking me this whole time"

I realized that this idiot still hadn't recognized me.

"Stranger?" asked chuckling "You are such an idiot for calling my third daughter a stranger"

"Third….daughter…." Ichigo said slowly, his eyes flicked to the photo on the wall and to me again, his eyes widened as he said "Rukia"

At this Yuzu and Karin started applauding, Karin yelling a "finally" as Isshin started laughing.

Ichigo stared at me, like really stare at me from top to bottom and I felt myself flush under his gaze. He walked closer to me and stood inches away from me

"Figured it out did ya?" I asked him mockingly rolling my eyes at him and ignoring his stare.

"But the Rukia I knew had blue eyes" he said pointing a finger at the photo next to us.

I put a hand over my eye "It changed from blue to violet, happens to many people" I said shrugging.

He suddenly smirked and leaned over me "you sure it happens to many people? Or people with retarded behavior?"

A vein popped in my head as I said in a menacing voice "What was that Kurosaki?"

"Only retarded people would try and hit a girl double your size" he said mocking "from what I saw yesterday I would classify you as a retarded weirdo."

"Oh did those sunglasses make the night look so dark, that you failed to notice her laughing at me" I asked "but of course wearing sunglasses at night isn't retarded at _all_. Isn't that right strawberry? I asked my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Don't call me strawberry, midget" he said irritated

"Take your own advice and don't call me midget, strawberry" I snapped back

"Midget"

"Strawberry"

"Midget"

"Strawberry"

"Midget!"

"Straw-"

I stopped as I heard a low chuckle. Ichigo turned at the same time to see his family burst out laughing.

"oh-my-god! You guys sound exactly like you did seven years ago" said between laughs "So adorable!"

"Shut up, old man" said Ichigo kicking him causing him to fall over, but that did not stop his laughter

There was a beeping sound in the kitchen and yuzu screamed "Food" and ran to the kitchen.

I let out a mental sigh and glanced at Ichigo

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was kind of short but the next will be a lot bigger and interesting...also it might come out a little late coz I have exams going on.<strong>

**I would really appreciate it if u guys reviewed this and I welcome new ideas so go ahead and tell me anything.**

**This if my first fic and I hope it will be awesome.**

**And finally Rukia will be going to SU in the next chapter!**

**XOXO**


	4. Surprises

**Disclaimer- All rights reserved for Kubo**

* * *

><p>I gazed up at the huge place before me-Seireitei University, my dream of becoming an artist seemed very much within my reach now. The university once used to be a palace and one could easily see this through its old and beautiful architecture. Its sloping roofs and intricate windows glinted in the morning sun. Obviously renovations had been made here and there to make it in sync with the 21st century.<p>

Huge lawns spread in front of it, the path in the middle of it was lined with cherry blossom trees. Students sat on the benches, under the shade of the trees and some were actually sprawled on the soft grass. This place definitely had a world of its own.

I walked in and found the inside to be as impressive as the outside. I slowly walked noting things and seeing the students around me until I came up on a woman talking with a group of students. She was dressed in a grey pencil skirt, a badge pinned to her blazer read _Nanao Ise. _Her glasses glinted with the light and her hair was in a neat bun with a strand framing one side of her face. I waited for her to finish talking with the students and went to her after they were gone.

"Um…excuse me?" I called to her. She looked up at me and said in an authoritative tone "Yes?"

"I am one of the 1st years joining this year"

Before I could add more she replied in her crisp voice "very well then, follow me."

She took me along the corridor at the end of which was an office that read _administration_. She walked in and I followed her. She went to a desk in the middle of the huge office and motioned for me to take a seat. I sat down and looked around as she ruffled through some papers.

"Here" she said handing me a paper "this is just a form all students are required to fill on the first day."

I took the paper and scanned the details in it, she handed me a pen and I filled it up. After I was done I returned the form to her, she took it and gave me a file instead "this contains your time table, a map of the university and other things you will require for your classes here" I took the glossy file that read _Rukia Kuchiki, 1st year _"I hope you know the rules and regulation of this university?"

I nodded my head at which she gave me a nod "very well then, that's it you can leave."

I thanked her and made my way out, looking at the timetable on the first page of the file, which also had my locker number on it. I had first period 'Basics in General Arts' starting in 15 minutes and me being the person I am didn't want to waste any minute in getting there so I made my way there.

I walked into the class and had the happy little dance in my head which I am sure everyone has when you suddenly realize you are in the place of your dreams, pursuing a career you love.

Sighing with happiness I looked at the room which was pretty big and its dark walls gave an alluring look to the place. I walked in to the empty class and picked a seat near the window and gazed at the view before me. I sat down and heard chatter as people started coming in. I took out my phone and saw that I had two unread messages. One from Mr. Kurosaki who had taken my number the day before.

_Good luck on your first day!_

_And do tell me what my delinquent son does there. Would ya?_

I smiled to myself as I read the first line and remembered how he used to be a second father to me. My smile vanished when I read the second line, as for his son…I had no intention of running into him whatsoever. I checked the next message sent from the guy I considered very important to me...before it had been Ichi-

_Stop! _I mentally scolded myself _Stop thinking about him. He's a jerk remember? You haven't thought about him all this time, why now then? _

_Liar, _another part of me whispered.

I gave a mental sigh, out of all the excitement in coming to Karakura the only part that sucked is meeting Ichigo again after what happened.

I groaned inwardly as I realized I was thinking about him _again _

_Forget the past Rukia and think of the present _I repeated the words Renji had told me once.

Speaking of which Renji Abarai, my best friend was the guy the next message was sent from. It read.

_Have a blast at your first day!_

_And I know that you will have the people there charmed by you in a matter of seconds as always, princess ;)_

_Love_

I smiled at this and put my phone on silent and slid it in my pocket when a girl came up to me and asked in a cheery voice "Can I sit next to you? Almost all the seats are already taken or reserved "

"Of course you can I said" smiling at her.

She was a few inches taller than me and had raven colored hair with warm and friendly brown eyes.

"Great!" she said "Uh...are the seats behind you empty as well?"

"I think so…." I said glancing back.

"All right!" she said smiling brightly and taking a seat next to me "It's for my friends who I hope are coming today."

"Doesn't everybody come on the first day?" I asked inquisitively with a raised eyebrow.

"you don't know them…" she said rolling her eyes thinking about them, she looked at me and narrowed her eyes a quizzical expression on her face "and I don't know you..?"

I let out a small laugh and put my hand forward while saying "Rukia Kuchiki"

"And I am Momo Hinamori" she grasped my hand and shook it "You must be new here. Am I right?"

"Pretty much" I replied "I moved from Tokyo to study at Seireitei. What about you?"

"I am one of the blessed people to be born here" she said smiling smugly "and most of the people here know each other as you know this a pretty small town"

I nodded at this and was about to ask another question when there was a sudden yell from the door and a guy with brown chin length hair came running at full speed towards us.

"Momo…!" He yelled and was about to jump on her, no seriously _jump_ on her when a fist came flying at him and he fell to the side groaning. The punch came from a girl with short black spiky hair, she glared at the fallen guy and said "You never learn. Do you Keigo?"

"Hey there the two of you" said Momo in a bored voice as if this was normal.

"Hey yourself Momo" said the girl and glanced towards me and was about to ask something when she was interrupted by a cheery voice yelling "Hey guys!" I saw the voice belonged to a girl with dark orange hair and a guy with raven hair stood next to her.

"Orihime….!" the guy named Keigo yelled apparently recovered from the punch earlier and tried to jump on the busty orange haired girl but before he could make a move he was punched again by the same girl who yelled at him "how many times do I have to tell you fool!?"

"You guys are finally here huh?" said Momo shaking her head "I thought you guys were gonna bunk again" she said exasperatedly.

"Don't act like you weren't also with us." Said the raven haired guy not looking at his friends but at his phone in his hand.

"I would like to erase that memory out of my mind. It was pretty much a disaster" Momo said rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of pretty or shall I say beautiful" in a flash Keigo was kneeling in front of me on one knee "Who are thou o beautiful goddess?" he asked

I glanced around embarrassed at his weird display. "Shut up, idiot" said Momo before I could respond "and since when did you learn the word thou?, my guess is that it isn't a part of your limited vocabulary."

To which he gave me a wink and said "whatever impresses the ladies"

I rolled my eyes and Momo said "Everyone this is Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia this is everyone"

"Oh man I always wanted to say that line." Squealed Momo.

"Kuchiki? As in Kuchiki Corporations?" asked the raven haired guy looking up from his phone.

"Uh…yeah my dad kinda owns that company" I said cursing in my head. I didn't think anyone would figure it out this fast.

"Wow!" said Orihime her eyes wide "It must rock to be an elite and not just any elite the _Kuchiki_."

I let out a laugh and said "I would love to switch places with you."

"Ah ha! That's why I thought your name seemed familiar" Momo said.

"Ok. Ignoring Momo's weird intro" said the black haired girl shooting the pouting Momo a look "I am Tatsuki Arisawa"

"My name is Orihime Inoue" said the cheery girl with a wave.

"Mizuiro Kojima" said the raven haired boy smiling lightly.

"And my name is Keigo Asano" said the brown haired boy "Please Marry me?" he said his eyes sparkling as he begged.

"You might wanna ignore Keigo's stupidity" said Mizuiro

"I figured" I said smiling.

Just then the bell rang signaling the start of the class and these four took seats behind us.

_Ah! Momo's reserved seats for her friends _I thought.

The professor introduced himself and started teaching, before I knew the class was over, when you love the subject the time sure flies when you are lost in the beauty of it. I wished for the class to be longer and was glad I chose it. I glanced at Momo who had the same satisfied look on her face that I had. When our eyes met I could literally feel that this was exactly what she was thinking about and she grinned at me, her eyes telling me that she just had felt the same thing do.

"Well then we will get going" said Tatsuki from behind us as she gathered her things "we all have different classes from now"

"I guess so" I said as I skimmed through my time table.

"Hmm...we all have General Arts and Eng. Lit together…just as I thought" said Mizuiro comparing him time table with mine.

"Uh...what are you guys pursuing anyway?" I asked

"We will tell you during lunch.k?" said Orihime "Be sure to sit with us"

I nodded as they waved and disappeared through the door. I turned to Momo who was sifting through my file. I asked her what she was pursuing.

"From looking at this I gather you want to become an artist…I guess we are gonna have most of the classes together as I want to become a photographer." She said grinning at me "That's so weird…it's like we were meant to be friends"

I grinned at this and secretly hoped this was true because all my life I never really had any good girlfriends.

"So let's go, we both have the same class" she said getting up and taking her things.

We left soon after and were soon enough enjoying the next class and like before it was over before I knew it.

"Ok 1st years over here" the class assistant said loudly motioning towards the front of the class "Before leaving for lunch please write your name here" he said motioning to a paper at the front desk.

Momo and I lined up to go there when a couple of seniors pushed their way in front of me laughing and highfiving as they passed by causing Momo to separate from me and move forward and write her name while I was still at the back of the line. Momo looked at me with raised eyebrows. I nodded my head and motioned for her to get going. She nodded from the doorway and mouthed _see you in the cafeteria_. I nodded again as she left.

Finally writing down my name I arranged my backpack and held all the files that I had gotten in the two classes in my arms and made my way to the cafeteria trying to figure out where it was. I remembered that there was a map of the university in the file and with my free hand I tried to locate that paper. Suddenly I collided with something pretty heard and all the files in my hand went flying out of my hand and on to the floor. That wasn't all, even I lost my balance and was about to fall when I felt someone catch my wrist and my waist and break my fall.

I looked up to see a pair of amused amber eyes staring at me "Should've known it was you midget" said Ichigo "I mean you were a _born_ klutz"

I jerked my hand away from him, aware of the contact we had and straightened up and glared at him "Oh sure! You are the one to talk strawberry" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at him. I crouched down and started gathering my fallen things and the idiot wasn't even helping me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked indignantly. Collecting my things I stood up and said "Need I remind you of the time you slipped on the floor in third grade, not once but _five_ times in one day"

"That's because you kept applying lubricants all over the place!" he said angrily.

"Making excuses are we?" I asked smirking.

"I did no such thing" he replied

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did- Oh great now I am sounding like the immature idiot you are" I said shaking my head and walking away.

"Wait-"

I cut him off with a see ya and made my way forward and realized I had walked in the cafeteria without noticing it. I glanced around and saw Momo wave at me at the end of the hall. I made my way through the tables and saw people glancing at me and giving me once overs.

Ignoring this I sat down next to Momo who pushed a food tray in front of me. I picked up a fry and looked at others who then I realized were staring at me with wide eyes.

"How-"Momo began but was interrupted by Orihime who rushed "How do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Uh…I just met him?" I answered in more of a question way.

"Na ah! No way! Ichigo doesn't talk like that to the people he _just met, _and he certainly doesn't introduce himself to new people!" said Tatsuki eyeing me suspiciously.

"Wait a minute…You all know him?" I asked incredulously staring at each one of them.

"Ya we all know him, he's a friend of ours "answered Mizuiro casually.

"I did tell you everyone here knows everybody right?" asked Momo "He was always our senior too"

"Tatsuki here is closer to him than most" said Keigo taking a break from stuffing his face "Tell her Tatsuki"

"Ichigo and I used to go to the same dojo when we were kids. He was 5 and I was 2 but that didn't stop me from kicking his sorry butt."

"Which brings us back to the question of _how _you know him?" asked Orihime frowning.

_Orihime sure is curious_ I thought

"It's nothing much really" I told them trying to sound convincing "My mom was kinda close to his mom so we just met a couple of times"

"Well you should know that he's like the hottest and coolest guy ever" said Momo sighing

"I bet Toshiro would love to hear you say that" said Mizuiro to Momo

"Please...as if we all don't know Toshiro tops him" said Momo rolling her eyes.

I raised one eyebrow inquisitively and Orihime answered "Toshiro is Momo's boyfriend Rukia…Oh look there he is" she said pointing behind me towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

I turned to see a hot guy with white hair wearing jeans and a white T-shirt under his black jacket. He had a cold demeanor that I swear warmed up the second his searching eyes fell next to me.

Beside me Momo sighed dreamily staring at him. He made his way over to our table and as he got closer I got see his eyes a brilliant turquoise.

"Hey Momo, Hey guys" he said standing in front of us.

"Hey Toshiro" everyone said around me.

"Momo" he said sound calm, later I would find out that this was the calm before storm "Where is your phone?"

"Umm…right here" she said taking it out of her pocket. She glanced at it and gasped.

Toshiro sighed and put his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.

"Oh my god! Shiro I am so sorry I had kept-"

"My phone on silent and missed your messages" chorused everyone "Seriously lady do you never learn?" asked Tatsuki.

"He he" giggled Momo sheepishly

Just then a pair of arms wrapped around Toshiro and he was brought into a crushing embrace by a girl with long wavy auburn hair. Toshiro being of a smaller build had his face crushed between her…assets.

"Toshiro!" the girl squealed happily. Toshiro pushed her away and growled at her "Rangiku! Do you have to do that every single time?"

"Of course" she said flipping her hair "You are like the little brother I never had"

Toshiro mumbled something inaudible and Rangiku turned to Momo "Hey Momo" she said bending down to give her a hug "Hi everyone" she said waving at the others her beautiful grayish blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi Rangiku" they all chorused and Keigo tried running towards her but in vain as he was stopped by Tatsuki.

"Oh Keigo" Rangiku said giggling. "Oh! Who do we have here" she said looking at me.

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"You must be new here then" she said smiling "Hi! I am Rangiku Matsumoto and this here is Toshiro Hitsugaya" at this he gave me a nod of his head and I nodded back at him.

"Come eat with us" said Momo smiling at them.

"Sorry we are eating with the gang, I hope you don't mind" said Rangiku

"Oh ok" said Momo sounding a bit down.

Toshiro looked at her and bent down to her level "You want me to be here?" he asked softly only for Momo to hear but I heard it anyway. Momo shook her head "alright then, I will see you later" he said kissing her on the cheek and walking away with Rangiku following him as she waved bye to us.

"You might have noticed that Toshiro is a bit shy of Public display of affection" said Orihime

"Coward" snorted Tatsuki at which Momo said with a flash of anger "Hey! He is not shy you should see him when we are-"

"TMI Momo!" said Tatsuki "I don't really care"

"Who is Rangiku?" I asked

"She's just a close friend of Shiro's but he would never admit that" said Momo chuckling "And before you ask she is not interested in him. She already has a boyfriend"

"Please. I wasn't gonna ask that" I said.

From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of orange and I turned to see Ichigo entering with a blue haired guy who was pretty good looking in an evil kind of way. They made their way over to the table where Toshiro and Rangiku were sitting along with a couple of other people.

Momo followed my line of sight and said "See the blue haired guy? That's Grimmjow he is Ichigo's best friend."

Just then Ichigo glanced up and his eyes met mine. He smirked as he knew I had been looking at him and winked at me.

_HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT_ I yelled mentally and quickly looked down at my food. I glanced at Momo who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. _Oh great_, she opened her mouth to ask me something when I cut her off saying "Don't. You know that he loves flirting right?" I hoped she would drop it. She frowned and nodded and went back to eating.

The others continued chatting away telling me about Karakura and other things and soon enough we were making our way to Eng. Lit the second class that we all had together.

I took a seat next to Momo and was searching my bag for a pen when the girl in front of Momo turned around and asked her "Momo did you know that Mr. Atari resigned?"

"Really?" Momo asked frowning "But then who resigns at the start of a term?"

"I think his old age finally caught up with him. I heard we are gonna have a substitute for the whole year until they find a one to replace the teacher" Someone called the girl and she apologized to Momo and left.

I turned to the thoughtful Momo and leaned forward to ask her about the teacher but I accidentally knocked over a book on my table. As I was bending down to pick it up I heard the whole class hush up as footsteps echoed through the class.

"Good Morning class"

.Way

I would have recognized that voice anywhere.

I slowly sat up and saw him with his spiky orange hair writing his name on the board, the whole class stared at him in complete shocked silence which was broken when I heard the scraping of a chair and Tatsuki yelling "The heck are you doing Ichigo?"

Everyone gasped at the way she had spoken but Ichigo turned from the board and smirked at her "Hello to you too Tatsuki"

Before she could respond he said "Sit down and listen to me will ya?"

"You all might have heard the news that Mr. Atari resigned at the start of the year and apparently no teacher could be found at such a short notice. So I have been given the unfortunate responsibility of handling this class for the year as your English Professor."

"Interesting…" muttered Mizuiro sitting in front of Ichigo

"Believe me, it wasn't my choice"

The class started whispering and muttering among themselves.

"Wow! That is so weird…."

"Is that really allowed?..."

"OMG! He is sooo hot…."

I rolled my eyes as the girls started giggling. I looked at Momo who shrugged at me and mumbled something about Toshiro not telling her.

I looked back at him and saw that he was reading the class rooster. He started calling everyone's names and the class immediately quieted down and started raising their hands as he read their names, some even threw sarcastic comments at him and he shot back his own retorts. I guess these were the people who were jealous of him.

"Orihime Inoue"

Orihime giggled loudly and raised her hand her eyes dreamy and then I realized that Orihime actually _liked _him.

_As if anyone could like him_

Ichigo smiled at her politely and moved on and soon enough…

"Kuchiki Rukia"

I winced and saw him freeze after reading my name, he stared at his rooster to check if he misread it and then his head shot up as he scanned the students, his eyes went past me and he did a double take, his amber eyes locking on me, his eyes widened.

His mouth opened wordlessly and all of a sudden he glared at me.

_What are you doing here? _He asked me through his eyes.

When we were young we had this uncanny ability to communicate through our eyes. I guess that was because we knew each other so well. I was taken aback to see that it still worked.

_Dumbass! Didn't you remember I was a 1st year!? _I shot back

My answer proved right as he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair causing a few girls to swoon.

He gave me a look and I immediately raised my hand and said "Present"

I glanced around to see the whole class staring at me and Ichigo, great. Of course they would think that something was going on, I was such an idiot for taking so long to answer him. Momo just looked at me her expression blank.

_Here we go _I thought

* * *

><p><strong>This took me a hell of a long time to complete...and i couldn't upload yesterday coz we all know the fanfiction server was down.<strong>

**So anyways My exams start day after tomorrow and I don't know how long it will take for me to update.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. At Her Place

**Disclaimer- All rights reserved for Kubo**

* * *

><p>"5 more minutes Ichigo!" yelled Yuzu from the kitchen, the sounds of frying and stirring accompanying her.<p>

I leaned back into the couch making myself comfortable. Running a hand through my hair I thought of what I was going to say to Rukia when I finally met her.

Yesterday, after the shock of seeing her as my student wore off, I waited for her so that I could talk to her but she had long since gone home.

Yuzu had called me up earlier, and told me and I quote 'Poor Rukia must be so busy with all the unpacking she's got to do. So I am making her some food so that she doesn't starve herself. Dad's not here and Karin and I are heading out for group study. Therefore I want you to come now and take it to her.' She had hung up with this message without giving me a chance to respond much less deny the request.

Yuzu came in through the doorway looking a bit tired "Is this for Rukia or her whole neighborhood?" I asked with a raised brow as I took the 2 huge shoppers from her.

She frowned at this and sighed at me "Just go will you?"

I headed out and strapped the bags to _Slaying Moon_, and soon enough I was driving along the night, I wonder how Rukia will react if she ever sat on my bike?

I cursed as I narrowly missed hitting a car _The heck? Why did I suddenly think of her? _I groaned and thought about the idiot I was for not figuring out that she was going to be one of my goddamn students.

"Stupid" I mumbled.

I reached a block of Porsche apartments and parked my bike. Heading for the elevators as I made my way to her floor, Yuzu had given me Rukia's address, how she had it was beyond me. I rung the bell on an apartment door that read 315. I rung three more times and she still didn't open, I was contemplating breaking the door down when finally it swung open to reveal a flustered Rukia.

She was clad in nothing but a pair of jeans shorts that showed her creamy legs and a white T-shirt that slid of her one shoulder, a white strap holding it up. Her hair hung loose around her face and her cheeks had pink in them. I ignored my quickened heart beat as she said in a flat voice

"Oh it's you."

"Why? Were you expecting someone else?" I asked my scowl deepening as I thought of someone else seeing her dressed like this.

"That's really none of your business" she answered with a glare "What are you doing here anyway _Mr. Kurosaki_?"

I looked at her for a minute and then heard her let out a gasp as I pushed past her into the apartment, I bolted the door and made my way into the apartment ignoring her cries, I spotted a table and placed the shoppers on it and turned around and glared down at her just as she finished saying "What are you? Deaf?"

I raised my hand up and started ticking off my fingers as I said "First of all _Ms. Kuchiki_. Do you always keep people waiting? Second, Do you seriously keep asking questions and not wait for the people to answer?" I leaned in a bit closer our faces inches apart "Lastly, Does daddy know you dress like that?"

A normal and a sane person would have run away and hid themselves from me when I glared at them. But this was no normal person, she stood her ground and glared right back at me.

She raised her hand and started mimicking me "First of all" she ticked off "I keep only weirdos and rapists waiting. Second, If you can't keep up with my questioning don't feel sorry for yourself. And lastly, It's none of _daddy's _business what I wear." With this she spun around and started walking away, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, she let out a small yelp as she collided with my chest. I snaked an arm around her waist and leaned down till I was next to her ear, I chuckled lightly and whispered "So you classify me as a weirdo and a rapist? Then I bet it would totally be justified if I were to do _anything_ to you right now."

I felt her shiver in my arms and before I knew it she had pushed me away, her face a brilliant shade of red. I let out a laugh and plopped down on the couch behind me, ignoring Rukia I looked around and saw several boxes lined up against the wall and several of them open near my feet. _So that's why she was all flustered when she answered the door, she must have been sorting out this mess_.

"Are you gonna tell me what this is or not?" said Rukia pointing at the shoppers on the table.

"How about I choose not?" I asked teasingly which did not go well with Rukia, she looked like she was about to throw something at me.

"Calm down sweetheart, Don't get your panties in a twist"

_Whack!_

I let out a groan and rubbed my forehead where Rukia had thrown a tissue box at me. I glared at her and said "What. The. Hell?"

"That's what you deserve Strawberry, So don't complain" she answered smirking "Now do you plan on telling me about this…" she said pointing at the food "or would you rather I throw something that would leave a mark?"

"God damn it woman! Yuzu made you some food and told me to deliver it to you. Ya happy?"

Her smirking face turned into a shocked face and a smile broke over it "Really? That's so sweet of her! Do thank her from my side" she exclaimed happily making her way towards the kitchen counter and placing the shoppers on it "There! Was it so hard giving me a direct answer?"

I mumbled something inaudible for her ears and followed her to the counter. I put my elbows on the counter and stared at her as she ruffled through it. After a minute she turned to me "What?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Aren't you gonna ask about the teaching shenanigans?" I asked getting directly to the point.

She hesitated for a minute then answered without even sparing me a glance "No, not really"

"You sure about that?" I inquired staring at her intently wondering when she was finally gonna snap.

She paused her unwrapping and glared at me "Look it's not like we are friends anymore….much less best friends." She looked down and said softly "not after everything."

At that moment I felt like someone had stabbed me, all traces of humor vanished from me and I started in a strangled voice "Rukia I-

She cut me off saying "It doesn't matter, I want the past to remain in the past. So please don't tell me anything."

I opened my mouth again and was cut short when a pained look flash across her face "Ichigo, Please!" she said her voice almost pleading.

She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them I saw her change her demeanor completely "Also" she added after a minute "don't interfere with my life at SU, you just mind your own business and live happily ever after with your many girlfriends."

I stared at her and a smirk slowly made a way onto my face breaking the tense atmosphere around us. Arguing with her was the best thing that I could do for her right now and so I said "Jealous are we?"

"Of what? Your dumb girlfriends or of your dumb life?" she retorted rolling her eyes.

"Dumb life huh? Are you aware that my dumb life could destroy your oh-so-wonderful life?" I asked folding my arms and smirking a bit wider.

"Eh?" she stared at me a confused frown on her face.

"I am not allowed to have relationships with my students" I clarified for her "so if I was found here, standing in your apartment. It would probably spark a lot of rumors which would end up with the both of us being kicked out from your dream university."

I looked at her as she processed this and finally

BINGO! She snapped.

"WHAT?!" she screamed "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT RIGHT NOW!"

She was in front of me in a flash trying to push me out of here. I started chuckling and she growled at her futile attempt to push me out. My chuckles turned into full blown laughter and Rukia stopped pushing me choosing to glare at me instead.

"What in the world is so freaking funny?" she said hissing at me.

I stopped laughing and said "Midget midget. Do you see anyone around to witness us being here? It would be bad _if_ anyone found out."

Rukia huffed angrily and crossed her arms "You make it sound like we _are _in a relationship."

I put a thoughtful finger to my chin and said innocently "Do I now?"

She raised her arm to whack me but stopped as we heard the doorbell ring. She hurried over to the door but stopped and scowled at me when I said "O sure now you run to whoever it is…"

"Shut up " she said and swung the door open to reveal an old lady who looked about a 100 years old standing there with a smile. "Hello Rukia dear" she wobbled "Can you help me with something at my house?"

"Of course Mrs. Young" said Rukia smiling politely.

I started guffawing at the irony of the old lady's name and Rukia shot me an exasperated look.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was here with you Rukia" said the old lady squinting at me "Might I ask who this hunky young man is and whether he would be interested in me?"

I immediately stopped laughing and choked on my own spit and started coughing instead.

It was Rukia's turn to laugh now "Oh Mrs. Young, I think you do have a chance as I know he would be interested in anything that has breasts on it."

My eyes widened in horror as the old lady actually looked down at herself. I turned away my face hot and glared at Rukia.

She smirked at me her eyes shining in amusement but I guess she took pity on me because she took the lady by her arm and said "Let's go Mrs. Young". Before the old lady could protest they were gone.

_Wacky old lady _I thought

I was planning on making myself comfortable on the couch while waiting for Rukia when something caught my eye. On the kitchen platform I saw 2 white cylindrical boxes without any labels, I opened one of them and saw white pills in them. I frowned as I thought about what these were for.

Before I could ponder about it further, Rukia's telephone started ringing. I ignored it and headed for the couch and plopped down on it just as it went to answering machine and Rukia's voice filled the apartment

"Sorry I am unable to answer your call. Please leave a message."

It beeped and my head short up abruptly as a guy's voice filled the apartment.

"Hey baby, it's me Renji. How are you? Sorry I couldn't call earlier. It's a long story that I would have told if you would have answered. Where are you anyway? Is everything alright there? Hope you had an awesome first day. Man…. Just listening to your voice is turning me on" my eyes widened at this "Ugh…. I don't know when I can call you next. Take care of yourself. Love you always princess."

Who. The. Heck. Was. That?

No way Rukia had a boyfriend! But who else talks like that to a girl?...Turn me on?! I was going to kill that bastard if he ever dared to lay a finger on Rukia.

I walked over to the answering machine and pressed 'delete'

There! No existence of the message.

I was smirking at the answering machine when I heard a crash next door.

_Rukia!_

I bolted out of the apartment and was there next door in a flash. The door was ajar so I burst in to see the floor littered with fallen plastic jars and an overturned stool, a few feet away from it lay Rukia. Instantly my doctor mode kicked in which was enhanced by my need to protect everyone.

I rushed to her and shook her "Rukia? Rukia. Wake up!?"

There was no injury but seeing her unconscious was enough to make me tear apart the person responsible. I picked her up bridal style and put her on the couch that was in front of me, as I was laying her down she let out a soft moan. _That's good. At least she conscious._

"Hey. Wake up" I said to her shaking her gently.

"Oh my! Is she gonna be alright?" said a voice next to my ear. I jumped and turned back to see the old lady looking at Rukia with concern.

I had totally forgotten about this lady. "How the heck did she fall?" I asked frowning at the old lady, ready to burst if she didn't give me an answer that was satisfying.

"Well you see-

"Ichigo stop scolding Mrs. Young"

I turned to see Rukia sitting up and massaging her head with her fingers. I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding. "Are you ok?" I asked her gently.

"I am fine dumbass" she said. Well if she could swear then I am pretty sure she was fine.

"What the heck were you doing on top of a stool?" I growled my concern changing to anger as I realized something worse could have happened to her.

Rukia flinched at my anger and closed her eyes and was about to answer when the old lady interrupted

"Don't be mad at her. I had asked her to look for my teeth on the top of the shelf as I have lost them." Wobbled the old lady.

"How the heck will they get up there?" I asked scowling at the lady.

"Well it can turn up in the oddest of places" was her reply.

"….."

I grabbed Rukia's arm ignoring her protest and dragged her back to her apartment. I lightly pushed her towards the couch and she plopped down on it all the while glaring at me.

"What is wrong with you?! You climbed because of that? That old bat might have killed you! Luckily it wasn't fatal!" I yelled at her.

"Shut up" she yelled "It's none of your business what I do to help others! And unlike you she isn't crazy! Yo-

She suddenly winced and placed her hand on top of her head. I was next to her in a flash "Take it easy will you? Clumsy midget" I said touching her arm gently.

She pushed my hand away and sulked "I am fine. Don't act like you care you idiot…." She kept on continuing her rant at me.

_If only she knew how much you truly cared_ said a voice inside my head. I ignored it and instead reached for Rukia's hand, she didn't notice me take it as she was preoccupied with her rant. I flipped her wrist so that her pulse point was in front of me and slowly I kissed it, very much aware of her delicate skin touching mine. She automatically brought the hand I was holding her wrist with towards herself and without realizing or thinking it, she kissed my palm.

She froze, her eyes widening as she looked at my hand in her hands, she slowly looked at me with wide eyes. "H-How…W-what?...You _remember?_"

I smiled slowly "It's kind of inbuilt don't you think?"

She slowly nodded her head, I bet she was thinking about how she had automatically done it without thinking and was too stunned to hit me.

-_Flashback-_

_"Hey Rukia! What have you got there?" asked an orange haired boy sitting beside a girl with raven hair._

_"Oh look Ichigo! It's a new toy daddy bought for me" replied the girl grinning, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness as she held the toy close to her chest._

_She offered it to me and I took it scanning it to see if there was anything that would hurt her. It was a swordsman holding up a sword that he was twirling, I squinted at the sharp edge of the sword and warned Rukia about it._

_But she frowned at me and said "Stop worrying Ichigo! You always do this! Now go bring the other toys so we can play together."_

_I smiled mischievously at her "What if I say no?"_

_WHACK!_

_"What the hell stupid?!" I yelled_

_"You deserved it!" she said giggling "Now go!" _

_Mumbling about the brat I went to bring the toys but immediately came running back when I heard Rukia crying._

_"What happened?" I asked as tears flowed from Rukia's eyes as she clutched her wrist._

_She pouted and pointed at the swordsman. _

_"It cut you didn't it?" I asked sighing "Didn't I just warn you?"_

_She glared at me through her teary eyes. "Go away then!" she said angrily._

_Rolling my eyes at her, I took her hand which she tried snatching back but I held it firm, I saw the scratch on her wrist on her pulse point and without thinking I kissed it._

_"There! That should make it all better!" I said proud of myself for thinking that._

_"Really?" she asked me her eyes wide and teary "Then let me make it equal!" she grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "There! Now we both are healed!"_

_"I was never hurt idiot" I said which earned me another hit from her._

_Letting out a groan I said "well that should also protect you too! It's my good luck charm for you"_

_"And that's my good luck charm for you" she said_

_We both grinned at each other for our brilliance._

_-end of flashback—_

Rukia dropped my hand like it was on fire and mumbled something inaudible, she turned to me and said "Don't you have to go home?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was pretty late.

"Like I want to stay here any longer" I said exasperatedly rolling my eyes "if you hadn't wacked your head I would have been long gone."

"Shut up" she mumbled "I didn't tell you to stay"

I ignored the latter and said "Well then see you around _Ms. Kuchiki_" I said smirking at her "Oh and don't tell anyone we know each other from…." I trailed of as she rolled her eyes

"That goes without saying fool!"

I smirked at her one last time, deciding on having the last laugh and said "Good night! Have sweet dreams about me"

But alas the universe loves proving me wrong because she retorted with

"Oh my god! That means the orange haired dog in my dreams all along was you! Wow Ichigo, that's a new _loud_ look even for you." And with that she closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>My life sucks!<strong>

**My exams aren't over yet and I was planning on publishing this chapter after they were over but sadly life isn't as it seems and my laptop is being taken away from me! WAAH!**

**Let me try and find a way to publish through my phone...which I have tried but failed. Then again, giving up is not in my vocabulary...:) **

**People who know how to operate fanfiction through cellphones do help me out!**

**I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story till now and will you all be sweethearts and pray for my exams? I would really appreciate it. Who knows I might not publish due to result depression...;) (Kidding !8D)**

**Take care guys!**

**XOXO**


End file.
